


Upon The Sea (DISCONTINUED)

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Adam and Hal always longed for adventure, for acceptance outside of their home. In the most unlikely of ways they find themselves among those akin to them. Can they make a home for themselves upon the seas when they have one still waiting on land?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon The Sea (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my wonderful beta http://animeowls.tumblr.com/  
> The prompt being: Bosselot pirate au, with brother ocelot and otacon being abducted by pirates and eventually seduced by father and son big boss and solid snake

Adam folded his arms over his chest as he trailed after Hal, watching his younger brother’s excitement radiating off him plain as day. Coming to the harbour was risky enough on the best of days, even more so to those as well off as they but Hal insisted upon it. He loved the world, loved to learn about other cultures and places, the Oriental nations had Hal’s interest the most. He loved their culture for reasons Adam couldn’t fathom.

 

“Adam! Oh Adam look at this!” Hal’s voice pulled Adam from his thoughts, blinking slightly Adam looked over to Hal, a few steps away from him. Hal stood at one of the various stalls along the harbours with merchants who’d come into port selling their wares. Though the one Hal stood by was less than the other merchants, no table for wares just a few crates with items placed on them and four men sat on crates on the other side.

 

The man at the centre of the group looked battle worn and gritty and incredibly built but Adam couldn’t deny he was certainly attractive in his own right. Brown hair greying in the beard with age, an eye patch covering one eye and the other a brilliant blue, staring straight at Adam. On either side of him younger men who looked alike in ways yet different in many others both with similarities to the man in the middle. The younger brown haired man to the side, built much like the man beside him, yet just a bit smaller, eyes green instead of blue, focusing on Hal. The blonde on the centre man’s other side was slighter than the other two yet not without muscle, though he was staring off down the harbour, not caring much for the potential customers. The man standing at the back was looking around the harbour as well, long blonde hair pulled back from his face and wearing slightly grubby glasses partially hiding his blue eyes, unlike the others he was a bit more meaty.

 

Adam looked to where Hal was looking and rolled his eyes to see the items on the table, things from all around the world. “One thing Hal.” Adam said firmly as he stepped up to his brother's side, glancing over the men again before looking to Hal who grinned and looked back to the crates. Rolling his eyes Adam looked back to the men whilst Hal decided what he wanted to buy. None of them had shifted their gazes from where they were before. Slowly Adam met the gruff man’s eye and raised an eyebrow at him. The older man grinned back at Adam, a silent challenge and certainly one Adam wouldn’t back down from. Adam frowned at the man, staring straight into his one eye. The man’s mouth opened ever so slightly, grinning open mouthed and flashing his teeth at Adam. Not one to back down Adam glared causing the other man to grin more, flashing him his teeth. Adam folded his arms over his chest, eyes never wavering from the elder man's. Slowly the gruff man leant forward, hands resting on the crate before him as he stared at Adam.

“Adam?” Hal’s voice pulled Adam from his little competition with the gruff man, his head instantly turning to look at his brother.

“Yes?” He asked simply as if he hadn’t been having a staring match with a stranger. Hal smiled brightly, either not realising or caring. He looked back to the crates and pointed at a vase.

“Can I have this?” He asked smiling back at his brother again, Adam rolled his eyes and nodded, looking back to the gruff man.

“How much?” He asked, eyes darting between the two brown haired men.

 

The two glanced to each other before the elder gruffer one looked back to Adam and grinned a toothy grin. “How much do you think its worth?” He asked teasingly and Adam huffed slightly, rolling his eyes.

“It’s a bit of pottery, it’s hardly worth anything.” He said casually, Hal looking at him dumbfounded about to speak until Adam elbowed him sharply. It was how it worked, Adam handled purchasing things as he was good at haggling and working people down.

“He seems to think otherwise.” The gruff man said simply and Adam rolled his eyes.

“I’m the one with the money.” He countered simply and the man chuckled gently.

“How much is his happiness worth then?” He asked, Adam growling slightly, taking a small step forward, hands shifting to his hips.

“How much?” He asked bluntly and the man smirked, licking his lips and leaning forward.

“How about £20 and a small favour?” He offered causing Adam to blink in surprise.

“What’s the favour?” He asked hesitantly, the elder smirked and got up, crocking his finger slightly, motioning for Adam to follow. “Fuck you, I am not leaving Hal here.” He growled, surprised when the man and the younger brown haired man started laughing.

“David, Kaz. Keep an eye on the young mister Hal would you?” He asked, the brunette nodding along with the blonde man at the back. The brunette motioned for Hal to come around the crates, safe with them behind the stall. Adam worried at his lip looking to Hal who smiled and nodded before joining the others on the other side of the crates.

 

Adam huffed and followed as the man led him away, out of the harbour and to a side street tucked away in a corner out of sight. Stopping and turning to face Adam the man grinned. “I’m John, care to tell me your name?” He asked, Adam rolled his eyes as he leant against the wall beside him.

“My names Adam…” He murmured, arms folding over his chest as he met John’s gaze. John grinned and took a step forward, standing right before Adam.

“That guy means a lot to you huh?” He asked with a lopsided grin. Adam nodded slightly and refuses to look away from his one eye.

“He’s my brother.” He said simply and John nodded.

“Do anything for him huh?” he asked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Of course I would.” He said simply. John smirked, putting a hand on the wall beside Adam’s head.

“How about that favour then?” He asked teasingly, leaning close to whisper into Adam’s ear. “A kiss and that vase is yours.”

 

Adam jolted slightly, looking at John with wide eyes. “If you can’t handle that then you can always pay £50 for the vase.” John murmured into his ear. It wasn’t like money was an issue for Adam, his family was rich but he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, nor a chance to kiss a man as attractive as this. He rarely got to indulge his preferences in this society after all.

“I’m not backing down.” He expected John to pull back himself, a man as gruff as he couldn’t really want to kiss him yet he would play along. Adam lifted his arms to wrap around John’s neck, leaning in to press their lips together. John’s eye went wide for a second in surprise before it closed, his arms wrapping around Adam’s waist as he kissed back. Adam let his eyes close, tangling his fingers in John’s hair as he leant in, pressing their chests together.

 

Slowly John pulled back, grinning at Adam, making a show of licking his lips. Adam flushed but refused to look away, letting his hands slip from around John’s neck to rest over the others arms. “You do that to all your customers…” He asked in a grumble, John chuckled gently.

“Only the hot blondes who actually can meet my eye.” He flirted before pushing off the wall, grinning at Adam before turning away. “Come on, don’t want your brother getting lonely.” He teased and Adam huffed following after John as he led him back to the harbour and the crates. Adam focusing on getting his blush under control. As they approached the others Adam frowned slightly to see Hal flushing brightly, the brunette grinning at him possibly flirting with his brother.

 

When they reached the crates Adam took the money from his pocket and handed it over to John who grinned and took it before slipping back behind the crates. Hal flushed and stepped back around the crates, taking the vase as the brown haired man handed it to him. Hal flushed as the other smirked at him, Adam trying not to flush as John grinned at him, licking his lips. Slowly Adam nudged Hal’s side and encouraged him to get walking, both could feel the others eyes on them the entire time as they left the harbour.

 

They made their way home in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Hal looking at his latest piece of culture, studying the details with great delight. Adam on the other hand was trying to keep his mind off the man he’d kissed. He cursed himself for not checking for witnesses, that sort of thing could ruin him and he would be damned if he’d ruin the family name. He’d pretended all his life, he could go on.

 

Hal took the vase to his room whilst Adam sat in the main room beside his mother. Slowly he sank down to rest his head on her shoulder. She chuckled gently and lifted a hand from her book to card through his hair. “Come now Adamska, Hal might think you don’t enjoy those trips of yours if you keep this up.” She chided gently, causing him to snort and curl against her side, their home was their sanctuary, where they didn’t have to pretend like society wanted them to.

“I enjoy the time with Hal. I don’t enjoy the crowds.” He huffed out, his mother’s hand paused for a second before resuming running through his hair, trying to soothe him. A weight on his other side and a hand taking his own and rubbing the glove covered palm helped him settle further.

“Take your time, don’t force yourself.” Adam looked to the other woman and smiled gently, squeezing her hand before settling back against his mother, happy to be curled up there between the two women. No matter what his mothers would accept him and he knew that.

 

After a while of sitting there, one reading and the other two just relaxing, Adam slowly got up, stretching out. “Better go see what Hal’s up to.” He said with a grin, watching at the two woman automatically moved together, his mother shifting so the other could lay on the sofa with her head on her lap.

“Make sure he isn’t trying to blow the place up please.” His mother teased gently, getting a laugh and a gentle hit from the other woman.

“How rude Joy, my little Hal couldn’t hurt a fly.” She said with a giggle, Joy rolled her eyes and leant down, kissing her loved gently.

“Unless you aren’t around Stravelove dear.” Adam faked gagging before darting out the room to dodge the pillows thrown at him.

 

Making his way through the house he wondered just how they ended up this lucky, if only he could find a man himself and then life would be perfect. He knocked as he came to Hal’s door, walking in when the other called out that he could. He smiled to see Hal sat at his desk studying the vase still, comparing it to his other samples of oriental pottery. “So oh smart one. How old is that vase there?” He asked as he made his way over, pulling up a chair to sit beside his brother.

“I don’t know, it’s older than anything I’ve got. By a long shot.” He replied cheerfully, a huge grin plastered across his face.

“A challenge has appeared it seems.” Hal teased, causing Hal to laugh and nod.

“I will figure this out.” He said, pure determination in his voice, Adam couldn’t help but grin more and settle himself in for the long run. He’d help in any way he could.

 

The hours passed them by without either really noticing, food was brought to them to eat around dinner time but neither ate much, more focused on the mystery of the pottery before them. As the sun set the brothers simply turned on the gas lamps and kept working, trying to puzzle out the piece of pottery. As Hal started to get tired Adam took over handling the pottery, watching as his brother slowly drifted off in his chair.

 

Getting up Adam placed the vase on the window ledge, safe and out of the way. Making his way back over to the other he carefully picked him up and put him on his bed, tucking the younger in he smiled and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well brother.” He whispered gently against his skin. Going around the room he put the lights out before leaving, making his way along the dark corridor to his bedroom, slipping in he collapsed on his bed and let himself drift off, not bothering to change or even get under the covers.

 

When morning came Joy and Strangelove found their sons rooms empty.


End file.
